1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for supporting pipe and is more particularly concerned with pipe carrier and method of supporting pipe in filled or loose dirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past supports for pipes have been widely used. Many such devices include spaced anchors with auger or helical flanges so that the anchor can be rotated into the ground and a flexible strap passed between the two. U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,455 illustrates this type of device. Other type pipe carriers use rigid rods with adjustable stops for limiting the penetration of the rods into the ground and adjustable strap cradles for carrying the pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,663, illustrates this type of device.
The applicant is also aware of the following additional United States patents, in the prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,744,102, 3,155,020, 2,474,920, 3,170,663, 2,686,643, 3,342,446, 2,849,027, 3,797,260, 2,855,169, 3,810,364, 2,937,833, 3,872,947, 2,978,840.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art by the fact that the pipe carrier is an inexpensive unitary structure which can be driven into the unfilled dirt through the filled dirt so that the barbs are embedded in, and compact, this virgin dirt, thus being disposed wholly within the unfilled dirt for positively and quite firmly arresting inadvertent movement of the pipe placed in the cradle. The pipe carrier of the present invention is simple, rugged, and easily manufactured. It lends itself well to mass production.